The Assassins' Revolution
by devonbronyboy
Summary: An evil cult is planning on taking down Equestria and the first one to die is Twilight Sparkle. But what will happen when the assassin sent to kill her befriends her and her friends? Why did the cult want her dead and why are they attacking now? Rated T for possible language, violence, and anything else. (Co-written by bloodshot111)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's**__**note: Myself and my co-author bloodshot111 have made this story on an every other chapter basis. Flash Fighter is my OC and Sanguine is bloodshot111's OC. These chapters are first person PoV from the point of our two OCs. We thank you for reading and we hope you might read more of our fanfiction in the future. **_

—–—–—

_**Author's PoV:**_

**My name is Flash Fighter. I have black fur, a red mane and tail, and my eyes completely black.**

**I live in a small town that is about to use some big plans and I am glad to tell you that I am part of big plans and that I shall soon be taking a mission that shall be the beginning of the end. This is soon to be the time everypony shall remember as the fall of Equestria.**

I woke up in my bunk in the barracks and quickly went outside and began my morning exercises. Running, leaping, and rolling as well as practicing with other stallions using wooden staffs. As usual, I won every match and the losers left with bruised limbs and heads.

I walked over towards the mess hall and was wondering what I was going to have for breakfast when one of the lower rank guards ran up to me.

"Sir, you're wanted in the counsel room immediately" he said.

"Thank you corporal. As you were" I replied and he turned away and began hunting for the next pony he had a message for.

I quickly walked over to the tall building with the town's clock tower on it and entered through the main doors.

In front of me sat the Council of Devils, the five highest ranking officers in our entire cult. They sat in a semicircular pattern and each had a large table covered with maps and charts and other sorts of papers. I bowed respectfully and waited for them to begin talking.

"Flash Fighter, do you know why we have summoned you?" asked the stallion in the middle.

"You have summoned me because of my skill set and you require it for a task that you believe I am capable of doing" I replied with the standard response.

"Correct. The time has come and we must strike down thy enemies" the stallion continued.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"You're task is to take down Her number one rival, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Miss Sparkle must be eliminated to maintain that there isn't any competition" the stallion said.

He set a sealed packet with the word 'CLASSIFIED' stamped on it on the table between us and I picked it up.

"Do not fail us, Flash Fighter. You may be the best for the job but we have many others that can be trained to take your place" the stallion said solemnly.

"Do not fear. I shall return soon" I said and walked out with a solemn expression.

Outside I found my good friend Sanguine walking by, his slick white mane and tail and his green fur along with his cutie mark of three purple sixes swirled around in a circle and surrounded by orange and red flames.

"So, how'd it go?" Sanguine asked.

"Fine. I've got an important mission" I stated.

"Not surprising. Everypony's being mobilized and prepared for combat" Sanguine said.

"Yeah, and I've got quite an important job to do" I informed him.

"What could you possibly be doing that's so important?" Sanguine asked in disbelief.

"I'm not totally sure, but I have to get rid of Twilight Sparkle" I explained as I held out the packet the counsel had given me.

Sanguine's mouth gaped wide open and his eyes flickered between me and the packet. He almost looked like a fish wanting to get back to water after being caught on a fishing line.

"You'd better get going, the council will want that job taken care of quick" Sanguine said after his moment of silence.

I nodded in agreement and walked back to the barracks. I collected my special assassin's blades from beneath my bed and slipped on my overcoat while putting my blades up the sleeves into their custom made sheaths.

After equipping myself I walked back outside and looked around the town and took in every detail, because if I was captured, killed or I failed, I won't be seeing this place ever again.

After that I walked into the EverFree forest that surrounds the town and headed in the direction that would lead me to Equestria.

After several hours of walking, I began to see bigger gaps between the trees which told me I was getting close to the edge of the forest.

I walked a bit farther and found myself exiting the forest at a small village that was a decent size and it has everything a normal town has; stores, restaurants, a park, and even a school.

I stopped looking around and opened the packet the council had given me.

Inside was a list of details of where I was and what I should do in case of capture, etc. What I found most interesting was the picture of six mares and the purple Unicorn in the middle of the group was circled with black marker and was labeled 'TARGET'.

I silently wondered what makes this made any different from the rest, but it doesn't matter; I have a job to do.

I walked down the road and spotted the library the packet had indicated as the Princess's house. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that the time was four p.m. the perfect time to enter a library.

I walked in and saw a small purple dragon with green spines and a light green belly stacking books onto a shelf. When he saw me he had a loom of confusion and quickly got off the ladder.

"Can I help you with something mister?" the dragon asked me.

"Nah, I'm just here to browse. This is a library, right?" I asked.

The Dragon smacked himself in the face with his claw then extended it for a shake. I took his claw in my hood and shook it.

"My name's Spike" the dragon said.

"Flash Fighter" I said.

"Interesting name, kinda like Twilight's coltfriend's name, his name is Flash Sentry" Spike said.

"Never met him" I said.

"You might if you're still here when they get back from their date" Spike said.

"I don't know if I'll stay around that long" I said even though I know I have too.

However, I didn't have long to wait because as soon as I went to pick up a book, the door opened and to ponies entered the library.

The first one was a purple Alicorn mare who had a purple mane and tail that have a pink stripe through it. The second pony was an orange stallion with a blue mane and tail. I assume the mare is Twilight Sparkle based on the picture I had seen, the only difference was that now she has wings. And obviously the stallion is her coltfriend, Flash Sentry.

The two stared at me for a moment until finally Twilight finally said, "Umm...who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Twilight, it is a PUBLIC library" Spike reminded her.

Twilight facehooved while Flash Sentry chuckled. It was almost amazing how nice they look together.

"Sorry, I totally forgot. Nopony around here reads besides me. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my coltfriend, Flash Sentry" She said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flash Fighter" I replied.

"Hmm...two Flash's, this will be very interesting in the future" Spike mumbled.

"How do you mean?" I asked Spike.

"Somepony calls out 'Flash' and both of them will show up" Spike said.

"He does have a point" I said with a chuckle.

"So Fighter, are you new to PonyVille?" Twilight asked.

"This is my first time here, but I'm very good with location so most of the time it doesn't matter" I replied.

"Hmm...your name is very intriguing. What exactly are you good at?" Sentry asked.

I shifted my overcoat slightly to cover my cutie mark of twin blades crossed through a skull and replied, "I'm pretty good with simple hoof-to-hoof combat".

"Where you ever in the Royal Guard?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"We could use more ponies that are good with hoof-to-hoof. Sure Unicorns are good for swordplay and Pegasus make good bombers, but regular ponies rely to much on whatever weapon their clinging too" Sentry said.

"They should be taught more discipline and less technique" I said thoughtfully.

"To true. Hey, if you've never been in the Royal Guard, then how do you know such things?" Sentry asked.

"Discipline will keep soldiers in line. Only knowing the technique of a single weapon is a large weakness if the soldier separated from said weapon, it's common knowledge" I replied.

"Really? How's this common knowledge?" Sentry asked cautiously.

"I was raised in a town that values these things above all others" I replied truthfully.

"I think we need more of those towns. Where were you born?" Sentry asked.

"I don't remember what it's called or exact location, but I can tell you its not in Equestria" I said smoothly.

"How do you not remember where you were born and raised?" Twilight asked.

It felt as though the temperature dropped a few degrees and Twilight, Spike, and Sentry shivered a tiny bit.

"Because I do not wish to remember it" I lied effortlessly.

"Oh" Twilight said with a concerned look on her face.

"Perfectly understandable, I didn't grow up in the best conditions either, but look how I turned out!" Sentry said.

"Hmm...it looks more like look who you're affiliated with" I said with a small smile.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sentry demanded while Twilight giggled slightly.

"You're a Royal Guard, you're marefriend is a princess, and you just happen to have the same first name as I do" I replied with a smirk of victory while Spike laughed.

"OK wise guy, why don't we settle this the old fashioned way?" Sentry threatened.

"How old fashioned we talkin' here? Old fashioned like pre-Celestia era or something like oh say...a thousand years ago?" I asked and Twilight and Spike burst out laughing.

"Okay, I gotta admit. You're pretty funny. You a comedian or something?" Sentry asked.

"No, but I suppose at the rate I'm going with jokes about you it won't be hard" I said with a smirk while they all started laughing.

"This guy is hilarious!" Spike said fighting back laughter.

"So Fighter, what brings you to the library?" Twilight asked.

"I uhhh...don't quite remember. I came here for something" I said while I scratched my chin.

"Well, when you remember, let me know" Twilight said before exiting the room closely followed be Flash Sentry.

"You okay Fighter? You look kinda pale" Spike said after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just go get some fresh air" I said and quickly went outside.

I ran down the road putting as much distance between me and the library as I could.

"I can't believe they want me to kill Twilight. She seems pretty nice" I said to myself as I slowed down as I approached a small park.

I walked through the park with thoughts raging in my head so hard it felt like I was going to explode.

_'She hasn't done anything to deserve death!' _my good conscience yelled.

"_If we don't kill her not only will she still die but I'll be executed for treachery!' my bad conscience screamed._

I had such a headache that eventually I walked over to a small pond and dunked my head in for a second and shook off the water afterwards.

I heard a laugh behind me and found myself staring at rainbow maned Pegasus mare that has cyan colored fur and violet eyes. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"You okay there buddy?" the Pegasus asked after she was done laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and I started walking away.

"Whoa there buddy, what's the rush?" she asked.

"My name isn't buddy" I mumbled.

"Well, then why don't you tell me your name? I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" She boasted.

"I'm Flash Fighter" I said thickly.

"Have you ever been a Royal Guard? Twilight's coltfriend is Flash Sentry and with a name like that I'm sure you're a good fighter!" Rainbow said.

"Never been a guard. Not related to Sentry either" I stated.

"Okay, but why are you so down in the dumps?" Rainbow Dash asked as I sat on a bench I had spotted.

"You wouldn't understand" I muttered.

"Really?" Try me" she said.

"I was asked to kill somepony who hasn't done anything wrong in the slightest. It's sick, it's vile, and I am never going to do it" I said defiantly.

"Wow...just out of curiosity, who were you asked to kill?" Rainbow asked.

"Can you keep it a secret?" I asked her.

"Sure"

"I was asked to assassinate Twilight Sparkle" I said slowly.

Rainbow Dash sat there gaping like a fish out of water. Eventually she shook herself and looked disbelieving.

"There's no way. You're not even armed" Rainbow stated.

As soon as she said that, I flicked my sleeves and my twin blades slid out of their sheathes and into my hooves. Rainbow gasped like she had just watched me kill somepony.

"You okay?" I asked her as I put my blades away.

"You...you're... you're an assassin" Rainbow Dash stuttered in disbelief.

"That depends on how you look at it" I said after a moment.

"What does that mean? You're trained to kill ponies!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I may be trained as an assassin, but I haven't killed anypony" I said.

"Where did you get training from if you weren't a guard?!" She asked in frustration.

"Look, to be honest with you, I don't want to even want think of that place and I'm never going back" I said as I got up and began walking away.

"Where're you goin?!" Rainbow demanded to know.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter. I just know I need to disappear" I said as I walked far away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hey there Guys Bloodshot here and I am the writer of this chapter. And if you didn't know I am Devonbronyboy's co-author. I hope you like what's below.**_

—–—–—

_**Sanguine's PoV**_

—–—–—

I was on my daily routine as I saw Flash Fighter come out of the Council building with a sealed document presumably mission details.

His Male physique and black fur and Red mane and tail he looked like a representation of death.

how did it go?" I asked.

"Fine. I've got an important mission" Flash Fighter said.

"Not surprising. Everypony's being mobilized and prepared for combat" I said wondering when my best friend will come back, I want him to meet my new marefriend. But nowadays it will be hard to announce to him about, Flash Fighter something then but I didn't listen enough to hear him.

"What could you possibly be doing that's so important?" I asked in disbelief of it being so important

"I'm not totally sure, but I have to get rid of Twilight Sparkle" Flash Fighter explained as I remember my tormented older sister. 'No can't think about her now especially that I had her killed by that demon' it must've been about a minute before I broke my concentration.

My mouth gaped wide open and my eyes flickered between Flash and the document. I must've looked weird because he just stared at my face.

"You'd better get going, the council will want that job taken care of quick" I said after he looked at my eyes worriedly.

Flash Fighter nodded in agreement and walked off towards the barracks.

I sighed as I continue trotting down the path.

I go to the mess hall to get some food as a messenger arrives with a bag.

"Excuse me, Sanguine here is your mission payment from your last mission" the messenger says.

"And. Is that all?" I ask hoping to be able to eat.

"And the council wants to talk to you about your mission specialties in Stealth and secret assassination" He said in awe of my accomplishments.

"I will be off" I said as I made my way to the Council of Devils.

—–—–—

"Sanguine do you know why you were summoned"

"There is a mission that needs compensation that it is finished and it is important because I am the best assassin here" I say as I've learned.

"Correct, you will get a sealed document that tells you the one who is doing the job and the details on what you will do in case of failure."

"When did the somepony leave for the job?" I questioned hoping that it wasn't him.

"He left several hours ago and should be at the destination now"

The main Devil handed me a packet and I went on my way, as I got to my house I opened the packet to see a photo picture of six mares and a colt I know way to well.

On the picture of Flash Fighter it says "find what has become of Flash Fighter. If he can be rescued then do so, if he has even had the slightest thoughts of treachery he should be executed on site for being a traitor"

I felt my heartbeat increase as I moved the picture of Flash aside and looked at the picture of six mares.

On the far left was a pink earth pony mare with red pen "X" over her. To her right was a white Unicorn with a purple mane with the same "X" across her face. There was a blue cyan Pegasus flying with a rainbow mane with a red "X" across her face. A wear and tear earth pony with purple fur and blond hair, once again a red "X" across her face. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane flutters about in the picture.

And in the center was a pony that I hated and thought she was dead, my sister Twilight Sparkle. Instead she had a blue circle on her face.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and put the document in my Pocket and coated my knife in my special poison brew that I call Chimera blood, it gives the affected pony numbness and dulls their skills and makes them hallucinate.

I grabbed my hooded cloak my bag and left in the direction to my marefriend's house to say good bye

—–—–—

When I knocked a brown mare came to the door.

"Hello Hazel" I said in awe at her beauty.

She threw her front legs around my neck and kissed me.

"Look Hazel, I have a mission and will be gone for a while" I looked up to see two disappointing eyes on me.

"You can't go you still owe me a date" She whined.

"For smartest mare in the village you sure don't act like it" I chuckled out and gave her a goodbye kiss.

—–—–—

_**A/n: hey there guys Bloodshot here again thank you for reading and look forward to the next parts of both PoV's: D Read and Review!**_


End file.
